


Soul of Steel

by Crowsims



Series: Soul of Steel [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kara is a Kent, Mama May & Papa Phil, Soulmates, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: A surprise visit from Skye brings more than Kara bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took an old idea I had and changed it around after seeing Captain Marvel. The Kara in this series is a combination of all Superman genres mixed together and as usual altered to fit with the story. She could be considered an OC based on that, but I tried to keep her genuine to the Superman verse. Minus the Supergirl series, but I might swing around to that and add some characters and things later.

“And it looks like everything is ready for the historic launch of the Genesis Mark 1 Space Shuttle,” The news woman announced live from the airfield on TV, “As you can see behind me, the shuttle is securely attached to this retrofitted 747 passenger plane. It will carry the shuttle and this reporter, along with some select passengers in to the air before it will detach and continue its journey to the stars.”

“Still can’t believe NASA is finally getting back in to the space shuttle program,” mom stated amazed as she came in from the kitchen, handing me a glass of fresh lemonade.

“Sure is going to be nice having other things up there besides GPS and spy satellites. Along with the odd space station and telescope,” I laughed, taking a sip of the lemonade as we continued to watch the news feed.

“The Genesis Mark 1 is a combination from both NASA and Stark Industries. The three man vehicle is equipped with the latest technology and advanced systems ever conceived. It is the first in hopefully a new generation of shuttles that will help us explore more of the vastness of space. Tony Stark stated that ever since the Battle of New York, realizing how small our world is among so many, that it is time that earth once again looked to the stars and made its presence known.”

“Pretty sure we did that, or I should say the Avengers did that after the invasion.”

“Kara honey,” mom breathed in a soothing tone.

“I know,” I sighed, “It’s just…with the alien invasion. All the death and destruction it caused and the way people still talk about the Avengers, blaming them for some of it. How can I ever hope to be accepted if I do decide to show myself to the public?”

Mom ran a hand over my head and down through my hair before leaning in close to my side. She rested her head on my shoulder and threaded her arms through mine.

“Despite everything your father and I feared would happen if people ever did find out about you. We always believed, especially him that you were sent here for a reason. You’ve already done a lot of good and helped people while keeping yourself hidden. But sooner or later, someone will figure it out. When that day happens you are going to have to decide what you are going to do. Hide from the world or face it regardless of how people might treat and see you.”

“And as you can see, we’ve even got a few special passengers joining the flight. Tony Stark and the Avengers, minus Dr. Banner of course. Along with a few children from the Stark Space Cadet Starters Club. The flight itself will be taking off right here in Smallville, Kansas; where only 25 years ago was the site of one of the largest meteor showers in American history.”

“A meteor shower that concealed a small space craft that carried little old me right in to your loving arms,” I added, turning and placing a kiss to the top of my mom’s head. Mom laughed and snuggled in to me, but before I could snuggle back my sharp ears heard the sound of a car approaching. “I thought Laura and the kids weren’t coming over for another hour or so?”

“Maybe Laura decided to come over sooner.”

“Without calling?” I questioned getting up and quickly retrieving my glasses, putting them on and doing up my hair in a ponytail, my golden blonde locks quickly turning a chestnut brown.

“Kara?”

“Just being cautious. There are a lot of big wig government types around,” I replied as we both headed out of the house.

A beautiful classic cherry red convertible sports car pulled in to the driveway behind mom’s station wagon. A balding man in a nice suit stepped out of the driver’s seat, followed by an attractive Asian looking middle aged woman in jeans and a nice short leather jacket. She pulled the passenger seat down so a younger woman with very familiar looking hair and eyes could get out. She looked over at us and smiled brightly, stepping in front of the others and putting her hands in her jean pockets nervously.

“Hi, Martha. Kara. It’s been a while,” she greeted us anxiously.

Mom and I looked quizzically at each other before looking the girl over again. Then it hit me at the same time it did mom. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock as she stepped forward, reaching out to run a hand through the girl’s long hair.

“Skye. Oh Skye. Look at you. You’ve grown up so much. You’re beautiful.” Mom quickly pulled her in to a fierce hug, clinging to her almost as tight as Skye was to her.

Skye was an orphan whose case worker thought a change of scenery outside of the suburbs and city scene might be best for her; after her last placement ended with a trip to the emergency room when her foster father threw her down the stairs. She was only ten at the time when mom and dad agreed to take in the scared and nervous little girl.

It took a while, but after she met me and got used to the beautiful country side, she began to relax and slowly open up to us. I had a sister and she had a home for five years, the longest she’s stayed in one place according to her. She was so wanting us to keep her and make this her forever home, but sadly her new case worker came to take her back. Something about her old one passing away and him just getting to her file, noting there’s something in it that he wasn’t at liberty to discuss with us. Skye was heartbroken and so was I. Mom and dad argued with the man, wanting to know what they had to do in order to become Skye’s permanent foster parents. Even going so far as to follow them to New York, leaving me at home to tend the farm with some family friends looking out for me while they were away.

Turns out Skye ran away shortly after he dropped her off at the orphanage and disappeared. She was always handy with a computer, even if the Wi-Fi through the barn was banded together from an old dial up service and satellite dish we pieced together to pick up nearby signals. Skye spent a lot of time in the barn, in our special clubhouse up top of the hay loft. But she also spent time helping out and was always willing to hang out with me.

I was afraid I’d lost the only real friend I had in the world, the only sister I ever had and wanted. Yet here she is, grown up and with two people who mom may not realize, but stick out as government types to me.

“Hey country mouse,” Skye greeted me, using my old nickname after she and mom parted, “What happened to the smart blonde tomboy I knew and loved?”

“She grew up and decided to change her look, tech rat,” I replied, smiling softly at her as I stepped forwards and pulled her in to my arms, burring my face in her neck and breathing her in as I closed my eyes.

“I missed you so much,” Skye cried, “I have so much to tell you. And I know you have a few things to tell me. Just…just please be nice. Everything is ok…I promise.”

She clearly could tell I sensed something about the two she came with, offering me fair warning they had an idea about me. But she seemed to trust them and wanted me to trust them to.

“I missed you too. I love you and trust you. That has not or will ever change no matter what,” I told her.

Skye gave me a squeeze and stepped back, wiping at her eyes as I used the sleeve of my flannel shirt to wipe at mine behind my glasses. She smiled warmly at mom and me as she went over to stand next to the two people she came with. “Martha and Kara Kent, I’d like to introduce you to Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Melinda May-Coulson. My parents.”

I was shocked stupid. Not at her coming out and telling us they’re agents, but that they’re her parents too. Mom was equally shocked as she came forward, tears of joy running down her face as she hugged both of them in turn. The agents were a little surprised at the impromptu hug, but recovered and returned it before mom went over and stood beside Skye, taking hold of her hands excitedly.

“They found you. I’m so happy for you Skye. While I wish we could have been your parents…I’m so relieved to know you finally have them back in your life.”

“Actually, I found them. Kinda by accident, but a happy accident,” Skye laughed, looking over and smiling at her mom and dad, who smiled softly and nodded at her, “And you and Johnathan were the closest things I’d had to real parents. After they took me away and I ran away…I thought about coming back. I wanted to, but I knew it would be the first place they looked for me.”

Mom nodded understandingly, having had to tell the police and Social Services Skye has made no contact with us. Even going so far as to chew them out for losing her. Skye suddenly pulled mom in to a hug and kissed the side of her head before pulling back.

“I am so sorry to hear what happened to…pa,” she said with a fond smile, “He was a great man. Tough but fair and always there for me. I hope he knew how much he meant to me.”

“He knew,” I told her with a soft sad smile, “He never once stopped referring to you as his other daughter.”

Skye looked over and smiled back at me as Phil and Melinda came up behind her, placing comforting hands on both her and mom.

“I’m sorry about your loss, Mrs. Kent. You have no idea how grateful we are for what you did for Skye. Taking her in after what happened at her last home, giving her love and support and a sense of family. She told us all about her time here and how much the three of you mean to her,” Phil said in warm soothing tone.

“Thank you so much for taking care of our daughter,” Melinda added in a choked up tone. Mom smiled over at her and hugged her again, this time Melinda relaxed and returned the hug with equal affection.

“It was our honor and great pleasure,” mom replied smiling at them, “Now please, come inside. We can all catch up and watch the grand event that prompted this little visit.”

My ma doesn’t miss a thing. She may be all warm and welcoming, but she clearly knows the same thing I do. That part of the reason for them being here is half about a reunion with Skye and half about me.

***

The four of us sat down in the living room, drinking the lemonade mom brought a pitcher of and talked about Skye’s time here with us and how she found them. Turns out Skye has grown in skill, becoming a genuine first rate hacker. She got picked up by Coulson and his new found team, after it was discovered she hacked SHIELD from her van on a laptop she won in a poker game. She joined the team, not to gain information for the Rising Tide that she helps out occasionally, but to find the truth regarding a redacted file she found about her. Turns out only ten months after she was born, Skye was taken from the Coulson’s and somehow ended up in a small village in China. There she was discovered by a SHIELD team amidst the ruins of said village. Classified as an 0-8-4 and for her own protection, given how the agents of the team were being killed off by whatever destroyed the village, the last two survivors rigged up an order in her file that made sure she never stayed with a family for longer than six months. That she was always moved for her own safety.

Skye’s case worker dying suddenly from a heart attack and all her files being dumped on that fresh faced guy was how she managed to stay with us for five years. It took him that long to get through to her file and come get her.

“That certainly must have been a lot for you to handle,” I offered after they got done explaining things.

“It was. Kinda still is,” Skye laughed nodding at me, “But it does put everything in perspective for me now. And hey, not only did I manage to make a family for myself, but I found my real one. That’s something that doesn’t happen to most orphans. But I don’t need to explain Fate’s crazy ways to you do I. Miss country mouse with three soulmarks.”

“Three soulmarks?” May, as she preferred to be called, exclaimed in awe, “You’re part of a quad?”

“But there hasn’t been a recorded quad in over two hundred years,” Phil added.

“Kara was born with two already. The last came when she was about three," mom explained looking to me with a warm smile.

“Have you met any of them yet?” May asked.

“No,” I sighed shaking my head, “But there’s still time. I just hope they’ll want me once they learn I’m…”

But before I could finish the TV suddenly cut off and the refrigerator stopped running. Pulling out their phones to find them dead as well as all our watches meant whatever just happened, happened to everyone and not just the house. Getting to my feet I quickly went outside, closing my eyes and sifting through all the neighboring voices, exclaiming and questioning why they all lost power also.

“What is it?” Skye asked as everyone filed out of the house.

“Power’s out nearly all over the town it sounds like,” I answered when a familiar voice suddenly filled my ears, trying to comfort a pair of younger equally familiar voices, “Oh no.”

“What?” mom asked worried.

“Laura and the kids,” I breathed turning to look up at her on the porch, then to our guests and finally to Skye. She smiled reassuringly and gave me a firm nod. Looking back up at mom I saw she was also smiling down at me, silently telling me whatever I do she’ll support.

Without another word I sped off like a bat out of hell. I ran faster than a train in fact till I reached Laura Barton and her two kids, Lila and Cooper. Their car was dead on the side of the road, thankfully for me all alone. But not so much for the beginning to show pregnant woman and her young kids. I stepped out of the field next to the car and leaned in through the passenger side window. "Everyone alright in here?"

“Kara,” Laura breathed, both shocked at what she just saw and grateful for my presence.

“Kara, the car won’t start and Lila’s getting scared,” Cooper told me.

“So are you,” Lila shot back at her only slightly older brother.

“Well everything’s going to be ok. I’m here now and I’m going to get you guys to our farm. We got some surprise company, but it’s probably the safest place for you three to be right now,” I explained, looking to Laura, “Skye’s back. She found her parents. They’re with SHIELD.”

Laura’s eyes grew wider at that. See Mom and I know the truth about her husband, they told us about it one holiday night after dad died. The Barton’s have always been friends of the family, closest thing I have to an aunt, uncle and cousins. While I was still nervous to tell them the truth about me Uncle Clint sort of suspected something was different about me. Them sharing their secret was a way to tell us they could be trusted with mine. When I was ready of course.

Today seems to be the day for big reveals.

“I outed myself to them getting here and promise I’ll explain everything. But if you want me to keep hush about you guys and what Fury did for Uncle Clint you tell me now.”

“I’d feel better coming clean to them if Clint was…oh god. Clint!” Laura breathed fearfully.

“One thing at a time. Let’s get you guys to the farm for now,” I told her calmly, also worried that whatever happened to the town also might have affected the launch flight, “Put it in drive, strap in and hold on tight. That goes double for you two munchkins.”

Laura quickly buckled up after making sure the kids were strapped in tight. She gripped the wheel as I went behind the car and placed my hands on the trunk.

“You steer I’ll push,” I called out, beginning a more sedate but still fast pace run, moving the car off the side of the road and on to a nearby dirt road that would lead to the house.

***

I got us back to the house, stopping the car just off to the side. Mom came out followed by May just as I went over and helped get Laura out of the car. Lila and Cooper were are ready out bouncing in front of us excited and hyper. “Again! Again! Again!” they chanted in unison.

“Sorry munchkins. One ride to a customer,” I told them smiling as I let Laura lean on me.

“Laura,” mom greeted coming over and hugging her happily, “Are you okay?”

“Little shaken up from the drive over, but I’ll live,” she answered smiling over at me, “Thank you, Kara.”

I smiled back and nodded, leaving her and the kids in mom’s care as I headed over to speak with May. “Any news yet on what happened or the condition of the Genesis flight?”

“Phil and Skye are working on it. Power just came back on, as well as our phones. Best guess it was some sort of EMP. High enough that it only temporarily affected things on the ground.”

“What about things in the air?”

“Well that’s the good news,” Skye picked up coming out and leaning over the side railing of the porch to look down at us, “Power was temporarily cut off on the plane, shuttle and their fighter escorts. They’re back on-line now, but sadly that’s where the good news ends. Hey, Laura. These must be the new members of the Barton Clan.”

“Hey Skye. Welcome back. This is Cooper and Lila. Kids this is Kara’s sister, Skye,” Laura told them.

“The one that went away?” Lila asked coming over and taking hold of my hand in both of hers.

“Yeah. But she’s back now and I’m happy,” I assured her.

“Does that mean she’s our cousin too?” Cooper asked curiously as he came over to my other side.

Skye looked surprised and a little unsure of how to answer that. So I decided to take care of that for her. “She can be. Skye found her real mommy and daddy. But she’s still my sister as far as I’m concerned. But it’s up to her if she wants to add you two munchkins to the family.”

Skye shook her head at me, but smiled gratefully for the save. Phil came out and looked rather pale, instantly causing May to move up to his side and Skye to turn around and face him. “What’s wrong dad?” she asked, her tone full of concern.

Hearing Skye call him dad returned some of the color to his face as he reached out and ran a hand over her arm. He then nodded reassuringly at May before looking down at me. “They scrapped the mission, the plane was planning on heading back but it looks like they were unable to stop the launch countdown or disengage the locking clamps. Genesis’ boosters just fired, sending both crafts in to a rapid ascent.”

“Good lord,” mom breathed as Laura looked ready to faint.

“It gets worse,” he sighed, “Stark is working on it from the cockpit, but so far has had no luck overriding the system. If he can’t get the shuttle disengaged before its main booster fires…it’ll send both ships in to space. And only one of them is designed for that.”

“No…Clint,” Laura breathed fearfully.

“Clint?” Phil repeated with a raised eyebrow as his eyes locked on Laura.

“Kara you have to save our daddy,” Cooper pleaded just as Lila pulled down on my hand. I knelt down in front of her, seeing the fear and panic in her watery eyes.

“Please…you…you have to…you’re special. You can save him…can’t you?” she stuttered out.

Closing my eyes and taking in a long deep breath, I let it out then smiled brightly at her. Pulling her in to my arms I hugged her close, running a hand through her hair. “I’ll try sweetpea. I promise I’ll try my hardest.”

Letting her go I looked to Laura who was latched on to mom, the same fearful look her kids had in her eyes. But she nodded at me, knowing if I make the kids a promise I always keep it. And I have every intention of keeping this one.

“Skye, look after the munchkins for me.”

Skye came down and instantly picked Lila up, settling the girl on her hip before taking hold of Cooper’s hand. I smiled and gave them a wink before dashing off to the barn and the hidden storage chamber underneath it. Not five seconds later I whisked back, standing in front of everyone in a new outfit.

The top was long sleeved in a dark navy blue color that stopped just past the end of my ribs. Revealing my flat yet tones abs. There was dark blue like patches around the cuffs that looked different, more leather like then the tight knit weave structure of the top. In the center of my chest was a red/maroon like diamond shaped shield, with a faded yellow internal color and an S in the center.

The pants were the same color and make as the top, also with dark leather patches going down the outside of the legs. The belt was the same faded yellow as the inside of the shield, with a smaller version of it on the buckle. A pair of knee high crimson leather heeled boots and a long flowing red cape that connected at the shoulders finished off the ensemble. I had taken off my glasses and freed my hair from the ponytail, allowing it to blow free past my shoulders.

“This look more like the smart blonde tomboy you remember?” I asked Skye, crossing my arms under my chest.

“Oh yeah. That’s the sister I know and love,” Skye laughed looking at my boots and working her way up, “Love the boots, but honestly, would it kill you to wear a skirt?”

Mom laughed, but nodded in agreement. Knowing from experience that ever since I was old enough to dress myself, the only time I’d wear frilly dresses or anything resembling a skirt is to special functions.

“It just might,” I retorted shaking my head before looking up, trying to gauge where the plane is but couldn’t get even a glimpse of it or even hear it.

“Northeast following a straight though rising trajectory,” Phil informed me.

“Thanks,” I replied taking a few steps back away from the house and them. I closed my eyes and crouched down on a lone knee. Lowering my head I focused my senses and power until the air around me seemed to swirl, lifting up the stray bit of gravel and leaves. I then shot up in to the air like a rocket, flying fast and hard in the direction of the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first real rescue and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed from the plane/shuttle idea, I based it and this rescue off of Superman Returns. To me the movie was ok, just made me wish they CGI'd Christopher Reeve's face on Roth's body. Would have made it a real hat tip to the one and only Man of Steel. I got one other plot idea I plan on borrowing from that movie and that's it, I promise.

I couldn’t always fly. In fact, all I could do for a while there in the beginning was run really, really fast. I’m probably the fastest girl alive…for now at least. The full extent of what I was capable of had been hidden from me for a long time. Now I know what I can do, but the only way to see how far I can go is to keep testing my limits.

Which explains me breaking the sound barrier a few times in order to get to the plane.

I found the fighter escort first and flew between them, seeing the flaming melted tail of the plane. The shuttle’s thrusters were still firing, but once they stopped the main rocket booster would ignite and send both crafts hurtling in to space.

Like they just did.

The booster went off and the plane shook as it began to climb higher and higher. I could hear the pilots of the fighter jets reporting to the ground crews what was happening, including spotting a flying blonde girl in a blue suit with a red cape.

Shooting them a mock salute, I increased my speed and shot past the back windows of the plane as I landed on top of it. I dug my boots in as best I could without puncturing a hole through the plane. The last thing the folk’s onboard need to worry about right now is decompression. Gripping the bottom of the shuttle, I turned my gaze to the three metal clamps that were still miraculously intact and keeping it secured to the plane. Closing my eyes for a second, I reopened them as twin beams of intense white light shot out to blast each one, cutting the shuttle free. I closed my eyes and shook my head once that was done, my eyes still not used to me using that power just yet, but the pain was not as bad as it used to be afterwards. Using my strength, I pushed up and began to fly away from the plane to help guide the shuttle up and away safely.

When I learned to fly, one of the first trips I made was up in to space. I circled the earth a few times and even sat on the moon and watched the sun rise over the earth’s horizon. Truly a magnificent little planet I live on. Luckily it seems my physiology is not effected by the vacuum of space as long as I don’t drift too far away from the sun’s rays. Either way, I was glad I got my first trip to space over with since I didn’t have time to sightsee on this one.

I let go of the shuttle once we were safely away from the earth, allowing the booster to carry them in to a stable orbit. Looking down, my enhanced vision saw the 747 begin falling out of control. The remaining engines could not compensate for the destroyed tail and structural damage, sending it plummeting down like a flying brick.

Extending my arms, I pushed myself down faster and faster until I reached the left wing. Gripping it tightly, I tried to stabilize the craft, but all I seemed to be doing was cause it to spin and slow down a little. Looking towards the plane I saw a few kids looking out at me, half of them in awe the other in fear. But I’m pretty sure it’s fear of falling instead of fear of me. I could also see Tony Stark back in a seat, pointing out at me to Steve Rogers. A look of total disbelief on their faces when they saw me lying flat and trying to both steer and stop the plane from the wing.

All of a sudden I could hear metal creaking around me and did not like the sound of it. The sheer force of both the fall and my efforts was too much for the wing it seems and it snapped off, sending me spiraling back out of control still holding the wing.

“Nice one Kara,” I scolded myself, tossing the wing aside hoping it didn’t fall on anyone or anything important.

I dove after the plane, flying as fast as I could as it really did start spinning out of control. Suddenly the other wing broke away and came flying back at me. Lowering my head and fisting my hands, I crashed right through it, causing it to blow apart in to debris as I continued after the spinning top like body of the plane. Looking down, I could see the ground of Chester’s Field growing closer. I had to do something fast or everyone on board was going to either be flattened like a pancake or blow up on impact.

Calling on all my speed and strength, I managed to swerve around the body of the plane and reach the nose. Gripping the metal tight, I began to push up with all my might. My eyes closing tight and teeth grinding together as I tried to slow the plane down. Even as my hands pushed through the skin of the nose, it was managing to slow down. Though I didn’t even want to think how it felt to the people inside. Adjusting my grip on to the metal girders inside the nose, I tried to right the plane a little to make it easier to set it down. Opening my eyes and looking down I saw the high grass field clearer now, but thankfully I was able to plop the plane’s body down on its belly without causing any more damage or trouble for everyone inside. I think they’ve had enough of a wild ride for one day.

When I let go of the plane, I floated back and allowed myself a moment to breathe.

“I did it,” I laughed, opening my eyes and smiling at the pilot and co-pilot, almost laughing harder as they waved cautiously at me through the window.

I waved back than pointed towards the door, letting them know I was coming onboard to check on everyone. Floating over to the door, I easily ripped it off and landed inside. Taking a few steps in until I stood right in front of everyone, I looked around at all the disheveled looking passengers.

“Is everyone alright?” I asked, even though I used another aspect of my sight to check for any broken bones or internal damage. Thankfully there was none.

Glancing over at Clint seated beside a red headed woman that is probably the Black Widow, a small smile tugged at my lips as I caught recognition in his eyes. He knew it was me and wasn’t going to say anything in front of all these people. I then looked over to where Stark and Rogers were still in their seats, with Stark wide eyed and Rogers just grinning and holding out his hand to him. He was giving him the universal sign for ‘pay up’, but Stark was too preoccupied checking me out to care.

Whatever. Boys being boys I guess.

I could hear sirens approaching and figured it was time to make my exit. “Well I hope this little incident hasn’t put any of you off flying. Statistically speaking, it’s still the safest way to travel.”

“I’ll fly with you any day,” the woman beside Clint breathed as everyone else simply nodded.

I froze instantly as I felt the words on my right arm burn for a moment. Schooling my features not to give away my surprise and joy at meeting her, I simply smiled coyly at her and crossed my arms under my chest.

“I have a rule of only one per customer, but exceptions can be made.”

Judging by the look that quickly flashed across her face I had said the right words. Giving her a wink and a quick nod towards Clint, I turned and headed to the exit while giving everyone a parting wave. Various sirens were approaching from the road as I floated out the door. Figuring everything can wait to be handled later in private, I flew up quickly and made for home.

***

I landed carefully and quietly behind the barn. Making my way inside I headed down to where I stored my suit, among other things, and changed back in to my normal clothes. Complete with glasses and hair back in its ponytail. Leaving the barn and heading for the house, I noticed Coulson pacing alongside it on his phone. He saw me coming and waved, offering me a bright smile and thumbs up.

Apparently he heard about my exploits and was congratulating me or something. Either way he looked busy in a deep and serious conversation, so I left him alone and headed up in to the house.

I was only one step inside before Lila came running at me, jumping in to my arms with an excited squeal. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me tight in a warm hug.

“You did it! I knew you could do it. You saved daddy,” she stated happily, pulling her head back and placing a kiss to my cheek, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweetpea,” I replied, walking with her still in my arms to the couch where Skye and Cooper were seated side by side. It looks like Skye had somehow managed to hook her laptop to the TV. It was showing a live satellite feed of where I left the remains of the plane. “I don’t even want to know how you pulled this one off.”

“Helps when your parents are big time SHIELD agents and Fury’s favorites. FYI, he’s my godfather and aware I’m back with the family,” Skye explained in a casual tone.

“I see. And how much of the rescue did you manage to watch?”

“All of it. This connection is HD coming in real time. As soon as I locked on to the plane we saw everything you did. The Shuttle’s okay by the way. It’s on its way to dock with the international space station for a complete systems check.”

“Good,” I nodded, having forgotten about it for a minute there.

Looking around the house I saw mom sitting at the kitchen table with May, sipping on mugs of tea while Laura wrapped up a conversation on our phone. As soon as she hung up she came in and hugged me, causing Lila to giggle as she was squeezed right along with me.

“Thank you,” Laura breathed tearfully.

“What’s family for?” I replied.

Laura laughed and took Lila from me so that I could head over to mom. She got to her feet and was next to hug me tight before pulling back and placing a kiss to my forehead.

“I am so proud of you. And I know your father is too.”

“Thanks mom,” I said in a choked up tone, “And I have some news I hope you both will be happy about. I found one of my soulmates.”

“I know sweetie. Laura told us. Well she didn’t mean to tell us. She sort of got caught up in the moment and shouted it out to the room when she heard it,” mom laughed before looking at me with a warm fond smile, “I’m not some old fuddy-duddy. All your father wanted, and I care about, is that you are happy when it comes to your bondmates. Whoever they might be.”

I got the greatest mom in the world. Course Lila and Cooper argue that they do and it can get pretty competitive between me and the munchkins at times. But it’s all in fun as far as I’m concerned. Though given that Laura hugged me and lets Lila hold on to me still is a sign she deserves the title as well. That could change when she learns the full story about me. But I have a strong feeling it won’t.

“Clint said once he gets some secure transport from Stark he and Natasha will be here,” Laura informed us.

“He has it and is on his way…with Fury as well,” Coulson added, stepping in and looking calmly at me, “He’s aware of your status as one of Natasha’s soulmates. Because of that he’s coming himself in the hopes of hearing your story and deciding how to proceed from there. But he assures me that because of your actions today, your ties to Skye and now your ties to Natasha, which she has shared with the other Avengers. Any decision made in regards to your future will be made with complete consent by all parties.”

“Meaning you won’t be put on any of SHIELD’s asset or watch lists or even added to the gifted individual index if you don’t want to be,” May translated, “Whatever choice you make today regarding your status, Fury will honor and back as best he can.”

This is all a lot to take in. First I find out my sister is alive and her parents are agents of SHIELD, then out myself to not only Laura and the kids, but practically a plane full of reporters. Not to mention my brief meeting with my soulmate; who also happens to be an Avenger. Now to hear that regardless of what else they learn about me today, that SHIELD will honor whatever I decide to do moving forward.

This is certainly turning out to be one hell of a day. And it’s only going to get more interesting when I do tell them the truth about me. Luckily it seems my soulmate has experience dealing with aliens. Well shooting them and stopping invasions sure, but at least she won’t be too surprised to learn the truth about me…I hope.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara really gets to meet Natasha before telling everyone her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, most of her history comes from Man of Steel. Jor-El I'm combining Crowe and Brando. I also gave a hat tip to Smallville if you can find it.

Leave it to mom to think the best way to handle everything is with an impromptu cookout. She and Laura pulled their supplies together and were inside getting things ready with May’s help. Phil proved to be a master at the grill, once I fired it up. The agent left his suit jacket and tie in his precious car, Lola, rolled up his sleeves and was grilling up hamburgers and hotdogs for everyone. Skye and I were entertaining the kids when a black unmarked SUV pulled down the driveway and parked right behind Lola.

The driver side door opened up and Clint came around fast, causing Lila and Cooper to scream with joy as they ran over and tackled their father to the ground. He hugged his kids and rolled around with them, stopping when Laura came out and broke up their fun, only to move in and kiss her husband senseless, earning more than a few ‘ewws’ from the kids.

The passenger side door opened next, letting Director Fury out. The man looked less menacing without his long leather coat, but only a little. The back doors opened revealing Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff or Romanov depending on what tabloid rag you’re reading. Personally I tended to ignore whatever rumors they spouted, especially after the first one after New York said she and Clint were secret lovers.

When I heard plates clanking together I quickly headed to my mom and relieved her of the food she was carrying, lest she spill it all over the place upon seeing Captain America making his way over to the picnic table I set up. Before I could tease her about crushing on the soldier, I turned and found myself going all girly eyed as I stared at Natasha. She was dressed in tight hip hugger jeans and wore an even tighter red silk blouse under a short denim jacket.

Mom pushed me forward to go talk to her, seeing as how everyone parted to give us a little space by the SUV. Heading over to her I stopped right in front of her, noticing we were about the same height, but not built the same. I mean I’m perky and firm while she is round and firm and pretty much gorgeous. Thinking she would want nothing to do with a farm girl like me made me instantly nervous as I just smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

Even without the bond yet formed between us, she felt my anxiety and reached out to take hold of my hand. She squeezed it comfortingly and smiled warmly at me. I was instantly relaxed as I stared in to her eyes.

“I’m Kara.”

“Natasha.”

“It’s really nice to meet you. I just wish it had been under better circumstances.”

“I don’t,” she replied honestly.

“You don’t?” I asked confused.

“Not many people can say their soulmate came out of nowhere and saved them and it actually be the truth. Not just some romantic notion.”

“Never thought of it like that,” I laughed, bowing my head, “Have you met any other of our bond.”

“One and she’s literally fuming right now that she can’t drop what she’s doing and come join us. But I told her the three of us will find time. We just have to see how today goes.”

“Yeah, we will,” I sighed heavily.

“Hey,” Natasha began, gripping my chin and lifting my face up to look at her, “I get that whatever story you’re about to share is going to be pretty huge. But I want you to keep this in mind. No matter what, I want to be part of your life. We want you to be part of our lives. Okay?”

“Okay,” I replied softly, feeling warm and at ease inside.

Natasha nodded, still smiling and holding my hand as she walked us over to the others. She had to let go when the kids came over and wanted to hug their Aunt Nat. Knowing how they felt I went over and hugged my Uncle Clint, feeling him cup the back of my head and place a kiss to the side of it.

“Love you kid, no matter what. We’re family and I spent the entire ride over here explaining that to everyone.”

“Love you too,” I breathed before pulling back, giving him a curious look, “Wait a minute. You gave Captain America, Director Fury and the Black Widow the family talk?”

“He sure did. Reminded me that it was because of family that I hid Laura and the farm off SHIELD’s books,” Fury said with a smirk on his face as he looked over at Skye, “We do what we have to for family. And it’s clear to me you have more than enough connections to earn certain privileges not many agents get.”

“Well, now that we’re all here. Why don’t we dig in and Kara can get started telling all of you about herself,” mom suggested and soon we were all sitting down to a late lunch/early dinner.

The scene and company making me want to faint in in a mix of both joy and disbelief. But I steadied myself, waiting till everyone was better acquainted, or reacquainted in some cases, before beginning my story. A story that I myself only learned about a year and a half ago.

***

I am Kara-El the last survivor of the planet Krypton. The people of Krypton changed from the explorers they once were. Having exhausted their own natural resources they focused more on planetary concerns while mining the core of the planet. My birth parents, knowing that this would in turn lead to Krypton’s end, sent me away in a ship that my father, Jor-El, designed and programed to bring me here to earth. Believing by looking and appearing human, as well as carrying marks written in earth English, that I would be safe and hopefully accepted.

Mom and dad found my ship in the midst of the Smallville Meteor Shower and brought it and me home with them. They managed to forge some adoption documents with the city and became my parents. I was raised here by them and with their help learned to hone and gain control over my powers as they developed.

Growing up with powers, I was branded the weird kid not just by other kids, but by some of the adults in town as well. The fact that it is gossiped about that I have three soulmarks only added fuel to fire. This translated to me having no real friends growing up and being the victim of endless pranks and bullying.

That all changed though when Skye entered the picture. I gained my first real friend and in time a true sister in her. She became part of the family secret when I used my powers to save her and the rest of our class from drowning. Our bus crashed over in to a lake on the way home from school one day. As the water was rushing in I slipped out the back through the emergency exit and pushed it to shore. Skye was the only one who spotted me, realizing what I did she pulled me back in and made me act like I hit my head during the crash and passed out.

The whole town was convinced it was a miracle. Skye and I alone knew the truth. After we told her the whole story she swore she would take my secret to the grave. That she’d never betray her sister and she never has.

“Which begs the question, how did you two know about me?” I asked, taking a break from my story to get a drink as I looked over at Phil and May, sitting at Skye’s sides.

“Rumors started popping up after the Battle of New York about another capped hero fighting the Chitauri. How she single handedly held up an entire building whose struts were destroyed, before repairing them with white light from her eyes,” Phil explained wiping his mouth off before rummaging around in his pocket, “The reports varied but their description was pretty much the same. A young beautiful blonde haired woman in a blue suit and red cape.”

He scrolled through his phone before handing it to me. There on the screen was a composite sketch that sent my eyes wide for a second before rolling as I held it out for all to see. It was indeed a sketch of me in my suit. Though the face looked a little too angelic for my taste, plus they had my cape too short and my breasts too big.

“Is this supposed to be a comic book drawing of me? Because I look like a comic-con booth babe.”

“Any chance I can get a copy of that Coulson?” Natasha asked sweetly from beside me.

“No way. Nuh uh. Deleting it now,” I countered, quickly erasing the pic and handing the phone back to Phil, who laughed at the pout on Natasha’s face when I smiled triumphantly at her.

“It’s okay. I got it saved on my laptop along with a variety of other renderings that get more and more ambitious with her looks,” Skye declared, fizzling out my triumph and causing Nat to grin at her.

“I’m beginning to like your sister.”

“In all honesty those reports have been deemed only rumors. Considered nothing but shocked folks misinterpreting Thor’s looks,” Fury explained with a chuckle before looking at me, “But you were there, weren’t you?”

“Right at the minute Hulk knocked that whale serpent thing down with one punch before Iron Man blew it up,” I answered, “As you might have noticed I move pretty quick, whether on the ground or in the air. To the naked eye I’m just a blur.”

“Wait a minute, you’re The Blur?” Skye exclaimed to which I just smirked and nodded yes to, “Oh my god. I thought that was you.”

“The Blur?” Steve questioned.

“An urban legend of the country dating back a little under six or seven years ago…right around the time you would have gotten out of high school,” Skye began with a grin, “The Blur would appear, moving pedestrians out of the way of crazed drivers. Pulling kids and folks out of wild rivers, from hanging off buildings or the odd cliff. In fact there’s even a rumor the Blur was spotted in that oil rig off of Mexico that caught fire last year.”

“Wasn’t much blurring going on there. But I was on fire. I was practically in my underwear while keeping that tower from crushing the rescue chopper right before it exploded,” I told them.

The looks and snickers around the table made me glad the kids were inside watching cartoons while the adults discussed the important things.

“So you’re super-fast and strong. Able to fly and seem genuinely indestructible. Anything else you can do?” Clint asked.

“The flying I only learned about a year ago. All my senses are sharper. Hearing and vision off the chart. That’s how I knew Laura and the kids were in trouble on the road. I got near binocular, microscope like vision. As well as x-ray. I can see through just about anything…except led. I can’t see thru led. Heat vision is what that hot white light was people saw coming out of my eyes. Intense laser like beams that can cut through anything. Though it does sting a bit after using, it is getting better.”

“I can vouch for her being indestructible,” Skye griped, “Hitting her is like hitting a brick wall reinforced with steel. I remember one year we all came down with a bad case of the flu. Leaving Kara there to play nursemaid. She never gets sick. Perfect attendance queen.” I just smiled proudly at the title while she stuck her tongue out at me.

“Kara wasn’t always as strong and durable as she is now,” mom declared, “When she was a baby, her first week with us, every night I could hear her coughing and breathing heavy. Like she was fighting for every breath. We didn’t know what to do, just made sure she was comfortable and prayed she’d make it through the night. Worst week of my life, but she got through it in the end.”

Reaching over I gripped mom’s hand and squeezed it lovingly while smiling at her. Mom squeezed it back, accepting the napkin from Steve to dab at her watery eyes.

“You certainly live up to the name there, Supergirl,” Clint stated with a smirk as I looked wide eyed and confused.

“It’s what your sister called you after she saw the rescue,” mom explained with a warm laugh, “Lila and Cooper even started up a victory chant for Supergirl after your rescue of the plane.”

Looking to Skye for more information, I saw her blush and bow her head, her hair covering her face as she refused to look at me.

“All your powers plus the S on your suit…it just sort of came out.”

“It’s not an S,” I argued, “On my planet it means hope.”

“Well on this planet it’s an S. S for Supergirl,” Skye countered.

“It suits you,” Nat stated, smiling at me in a warm reassuring way that had me melting on the inside.

“Fine. Supergirl it is,” I huffed, earning a few laughs at the table.

“From what your mom says and what you’ve told us, it sounds like your people weren’t born with these powers. If anything something here on earth gave them to you,” Fury deduced.

“Krypton’s sun was older and red at the planet’s end. Its environment was harsher, with a heavier gravity. Earth’s sun is still young and yellow. The cells of my body have drunk in its radiation, strengthening my muscles. Gravity here is weaker and thus able for me to break free of at will. Though I didn’t know this at the time. Any of it.”

“So where did you get your history lesson from?” Steve asked with a kind smile, “Sounds like you had a better teacher then I did when I woke up. People have just been throwing things at me to try non-stop.”

“Remind me to set you up with an iTunes account before you leave. I got a feeling if we wean you in on music and movies based on the year you went in to the ice to the present day, things will make more sense to you,” Skye offered.

“Impressive idea. One I would greatly appreciate,” Steve replied, turning his smile to her.

“Least she can do for her patron saint,” I joked.

“What?” Steve choked out.

“Skye?” Phil breathed excitedly.

“Kara. I’m going to kill you,” Skye growled at me.

This took the topic of conversation off of me for a while so Skye could tell everyone that story. About how before coming here to Smallville, during her time at the orphanage, she went through confirmation and first communion. And was the only kid there to get Steve Rogers as their patron saint. Saint Steve, Patron Saint of the underdog and all of Brooklyn she said.

Natasha was rubbing my thigh under the table, clearly sensing sharing my story and everything was getting to me a little. This was her way of reaffirming what she said earlier, about no matter what she and our third would want me in their lives. She was being really calm about all of it to be honest, learning one of your bond is an alien. A powerful near invincible alien, but still an alien. To have her still beside me, feeling the bond between us beginning to take shape to the point I can feel her warm reassurance through it…it’s a wonderful feeling is all I can say.

I picked up my story. Explaining how while traveling the world in hopes of finding out more about where I come from, I managed to get put on a science team in Alaska that made a strange discovery in a nearby glacier. Turns out it was an ancient Kryptonian scout ship. One of many my people sent out before ceasing such activities. They lost track of it. Not surprising considering it’s been in the ice for over 30,000 years or so.

From there I slipped on board and using the small black crystal like key that came from my own pod like ship, which is still hidden under our barn, I was able to bring the ship on-line and fly it somewhere safe and off the radar before the team managed to deduce what it was they really found. It was in that ship I also learned my biological father imprinted his consciousness in to the key. He was able to use the ship’s systems to construct a holographic representation of himself to talk to me and explain everything to me.

Everyone ate in silence, once again quietly taking in everything I was saying and processing it as best they could.

“If you have all of this power and a desire to help people, why stay in the shadows? Why the disguise?” May finally asked the question I’m sure everyone’s been thinking about as a way to get things moving again.

“Kara is who I am. Supergirl is what I can do; who I can be for the people of this world. My father…Jor-El…he told me to hold on to the humanity I’ve gained being raised here in Smallville, the lessons I’ve learned from my parents. That if the world knew the truth about me I would lose all semblance of a normal life. That my help would be called upon for situations mankind can handle on their own. I mean you guys are the Avengers, but you don’t run around the world taking on every criminal that pops up. You get it right?”

“We do. Or at least I do anyway,” Steve nodded, a faraway look in his eyes, “After the procedure, I wasn’t put in to fighting right away. I was used as a tool to rally the troops, the Star Spangled Guy. Then I became Captain America, a symbol they could get behind. Someone they could believe in.”

Steve looked at me with understanding in his eyes as he held out his hand to me. I took it and he clasped it in his, looking long and hard at me.

“I never once thought of myself as any better than the rest of the soldiers fighting. Never once thought the way the Red Skull did, that we’re superior to everyone else. I’m just a poor kid from Brooklyn who wanted to serve his country and do the right thing. I still do. While it is hard for me to be Steve Rogers these days, I still try to be. But I get that the world also needs Captain America. You hold on to Kara Kent, never lose sight of her. I can tell your family and friends love her and need her more than they need Supergirl.”

“Though it doesn’t hurt to have a superhero in the family,” Skye butted in, causing me to laugh and roll my eyes at her for ruining the moment, but for also coming to my rescue. I’m on the brink of tears from his words of understanding, talking to me like a person and not some alien freak. Maybe he really does deserve his saint status after all.

“Thank you,” I nodded, smiling brightly at him.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, pulling back and smiling at my mother. “You raised a very fine young lady ma’am. You should be proud of her.”

“I am Captain.”

“Steve, please.”

“Only if you call me Martha.”

“I’ll try…Mrs. Kent,” Steve offered as a midway point for now. Mom’s laugh and smile showing she’d take it.

“I get wanting to hold on to who you are, not giving in to your power and staying true to yourself. I also understand wanting to help out, but not being used for problems people and other agencies can handle themselves,” Fury began, looking at me closely with his one good eye, “But I get the feeling there’s more to it than that. Something deeper you don’t want to tell us.”

Natasha tensed up and looked sharply down the table at him, feeling my mood change as I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I felt mom reach out and run her hand up and down my back soothingly while I continued to sit there silently before standing up. I turned my full attention on Fury, my face as neutral as my tone.

“I appreciate you granting me the freedom to choose what I want to do moving forward now that the world knows about me. But let’s be honest with each other. If I wasn’t the adoptive sister of your goddaughter. If Clint didn’t go to bat for me, claiming me as part of his family and entitled to the same secrecy as Laura and the kids. If Natasha wasn’t my soulmate…you never would have agreed to that. Would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t have,” Fury answered honestly, earning a few lethal glares from those at the table.

“And why is that?” I pressed.

“Because despite the fact that you are technically an alien and not a citizen of the world, you might also very well be the most powerful being on the planet right now. My guess is if you really put in the effort, you could bring down the Hulk.”

“That’s why I’ve kept my powers hidden for so long. Why I try to help out, but be invisible doing it. That’s why I let my father die,” I admitted, maintaining my calm neutral exterior while inside I was hurting. Mom reached out and placed her hand over one of my hands while Natasha took the other one. Looking over at Skye’s pained confusion, I took in a deep breath before letting it out.

“Johnathan Kent, my father, the only one I had until learning about Jor-El, he liked to tell me that I was here for a reason. He also told me that I needed to keep my powers hidden. That if the world new the truth about me that they’d reject me. They’d fear me. The day he died we were driving home on the highway when a tornado touched down. It was coming right at us and everyone was scrambling to get out of their cars and get to the overpass for cover. I got mom out and a few others. He stopped at this car when he saw a girl crying in her father’s arms because their dog was still trapped inside. Dad told them to go then he moved in to get the dog out, but in the process he ended up getting his leg broke when the door closed suddenly because of the wind. The tornado was almost right on top of him as he stood there holding on to the car for support, knowing he couldn’t make it.”

I closed my eyes as the memory played out in my head, not wanting to see the look on mom or Skye’s face as I finished.

“I could have gotten to him. I could have saved him. He knew I could…he knew I wanted to. But he also knew in saving him I’d expose the truth to everyone there. That in a day the whole town would know and by the next one reporters would be banging on our door. Or worse. So he told me not to. He held his hand out to stop me before I even took a step towards him. Then he smiled at us and then he was gone.”

Tears were falling down my cheeks as I opened up my eyes, looking only at Fury. I took in a breath when I saw the sympathy in in his eye as he kept his own mask of calm neutrality. I really wanted to break down then, but I had to finish this thought first before that. So I pulled my hands back and away from mom and Natasha, stood up straight and brushed myself off before I addressed him in my calmest tone.

“I let my father die because I trusted him. Because the world wasn’t ready to know the truth about me. It still isn’t. The Avengers are still taking heat from the press for what happened in New York, for not getting there sooner. For not saving everyone. People are still afraid of aliens, of things they don’t understand. And people have a tendency to hate what they fear. My father didn’t want that kind of life for me. But we don’t always get what we want, do we?”

“No we don’t,” he answered with a sad laugh, “But if you want some time to breathe after that, I think we’d all understand.”

I nodded, sparing Natasha a look. Seeing her sorrow and sympathy for me, feeling her desire to comfort me. But understanding I needed some time to myself. Without even thinking, after turning and placing a kiss on mom’s cheek, I turned back to her and placed a brief one on her lips before leaving the table and heading for the barn.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Natasha have a moment before more trouble pops up.

The upper floor of the barn, above the hayloft is my little sanctuary. I put up the old couch alongside the open window along with a desk and chest. Dad even got me a telescope for my birthday one year and I set it up in the corner of the window, spending many nights just looking up at the stars and thinking about what went on up there. When Skye came along it became our place. Our favorite spot to hang out, talk or just spend some quiet time doing whatever we each wanted to, but with welcomed silent company. Then she left and it became my own little Fortress of Solitude for a while.

My real one is beginning to take shape in the Arctic.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Looking over I smiled warmly as I saw Natasha come up and take an appreciative look around.

“Nice little space you got here. Even comes with a view.”

“Yeah. I used to come up here a lot as a kid. Then I had to share it with Skye, but I didn’t really mind. It’s a place to get away from everything and just relax.”

“I can understand that,” Natasha nodded as she went and leaned over the window, looking out at the endless green fields and clear sky. A soft smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder at me.

I got up and moved over to join her, leaning side by side, shoulder to shoulder. She slowly reached out and took one of my hands, entwining our fingers as I felt her warm calm presence flow through the bond. She was pumping out soothing vibes and reassurance.

“Have you been listening to what’s been going on since you left?”

“No,” I answered shaking my head, “I can tune things out a lot better these days than when I was a kid. Why?”

“Your sister tore in to Fury about making you relive the loss of your dad. That given how SHIELD treats gifted or powered individuals, it’s no wonder you decided to stay in the shadows for as long as you have,” she explained with a smirk, “Coulson and May were a bit shocked at the way she laid it out to him, how everyone on the Index is reduced to a serial number and description of what they can do. She even went so far as to remind him of another organization that reduced a person to just a number.”

“She didn’t,” I breathed shocked.

“She did,” Nat nodded, her smirk turning in to a proud smile, “She didn’t come right out and say it, but we all got it. Especially Steve. He wanted to hear more about this Index list and if he and the rest of the Avengers are on it.”

I shook my head at my sister, not at all surprised at her rallying to my side and defending me so fiercely. I had to look out for her at school when she first came to live with us, showing her the ropes and introducing her to all the teachers and everything. She was quiet and did her work, even made a few friends. Then she saw the way everyone looked and treated me, and that was before she knew the truth about me. She didn’t like it and was very vocal about it. Telling everyone they should be so lucky to have someone like me as a friend looking out for them. As time wore on it got upgraded to sister. From that day till she left it was me and Skye versus the world. I had her back and she had mine and that was good enough for us.

“Clint and I aren’t on the Index. We’re still technically considered agents more than full time Avengers. But that can change any time we want. We reminded Fury of that. Steve even said he might have to rethink signing up with the strike team Fury had planned for him to work with.”

“I don’t want you guys getting in trouble cause of me,” I told her.

“Believe me, you’re worth it,” Natasha replied warmly.

I blushed a little and looked out the window. Nat leaned in closer to me, pumping out more warmth and giving me a physical reminder of her earlier words. That no matter what she wanted to be with me. Going with the moment and feelings, I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. A moment later I felt her place a kiss to the top of my head before resting her head against mine.

“I’m guessing there’s more going on in your life than just finding out about your history. Like where you got that amazing suit from.”

“From Jor-El at my other little hideaway,” I laughed, “What about you? When do I get the exclusive on Natasha Romanoff…Romanov? How do you pronounce much less spell your last name?”

Natasha laughed, but I could feel from her body and the bond she was suddenly very nervous about something.

“Either way works, depending on what file you read. My one from SHIELD as an agent. Or the one from my time in the Red Room, the place that trained me and turned me in to the Black Widow. Turned me in to an assassin first, spy second.”

I could see now why she was a little nervous and anxious to tell me about herself. Her past sounds way more intense than mine. Different in a lot of ways, but with a hint of familiarity. She’s an orphan too. With skills that she gained and didn’t always use for good. Until she had a reason to.

“They tried to condition me, along with any of the other girls that carried a soulmark, to kill their bondmate once they said their words to us. But they underestimated the power of the bond. Even if it isn’t fully formed yet…just the presence of it and seeing her there was enough for me to resist it,” Natasha continued softly, though her smile returned there at the end.

“I take it you’re referring to the first of our bond you met?”

“Yeah. It happened shortly after New York, before Thor left to take Loki back to Asgard. He promised once that was done and his work repairing the damage to the other realms was wrapped up he’d come back. Dr. Jane Foster has a lab at the Tower now because of her relationship with Thor. She brought her intern/best friend with her and when we crossed paths…”

“Wait a minute! Our bondmate is an intern?” I laughed.

“She considers herself more as a scientist wrangler/care giver. But…yeah. She is technically an intern. Just don’t call her that to her face. She likes to remind everyone that she brought down Thor with a Taser,” Natasha laughed with me, though there was a warmth and fondness in her eyes that flowed through the bond, telling me how special this person is to her.

“Can’t wait to meet her.”

“Kara,” Natasha began turning to face me, still holding my hand and looking at me seriously, “I know we have a lot to learn about each other still. That we have some things to figure out moving forward. I just hope whatever you decide to do now that you’ve outed yourself as Supergirl, you know I’ll support. Even if it means you don’t come and live with us. Just know we want you to and will respect whatever you decide.”

Wow. She wants me to live with her and our other bondmate. That’s a pretty big step considering we’ve only just met and this is the most time we’ve spent together so far, little own talked. I still haven’t figured out what I’m going to do moving forward. Haven’t really had the time to give it much thought. It’s just been one big reveal after another so far. I mean…

“Hey,” Uncle Clint called out from the bottom of the steps, “Hate to break this up, but we got a situation brewing out here you need to hear about.”

See what I mean.

“Just think about it. I know you got a lot on your plate already, and I hate adding to it. But…you know,” Natasha said, waving her hand between us.

“Yeah, I know,” I replied leaning in and stealing a kiss, knowing that even though we just met I don’t really want to be apart from her either. But one thing at a time.

***

We made it out to see Skye at the picnic table tapping away on her laptop with May and Phil behind her going over whatever she was doing. Steve is dressed for combat and Fury looks to be having a very calm yet clearly aggravating phone call. Mom was on the porch with Laura, clearly keeping an eye on the kids and making sure they didn’t come outside.

“What we miss?” I asked looking down at Skye.

“We found out what caused the power outage. Looks like Justin Hammer is at it again,” Coulson answered shaking his head.

“I thought he was in jail because of what went down at the Stark Expo?” I questioned.

“He was, but then he got out. His lawyers managed to prove some rogue elements in his company acted without his knowledge or authorization. Unfortunately Vanko killed them so they couldn’t argue against the fact,” Natasha answered bitterly.

“He’s been under scrutiny ever since. He lost most of his military contracts, but still has enough to earn him certain favors. Rumor has it he’s also suppling hardware to private security firms as well,” May added.

“Ok. So the guy still makes his money selling second rate guns. What does that have to do with what happened today?”

“Apparently he didn’t learn his lesson trying to copy Stark’s ideas. He wanted to make a better drone that doesn’t require remote piloting. Just program in a target along with orders and it’ll take care of the rest,” Skye began, turning her laptop for me to see a remolded raptor drone that looks like a mini fighter jet. “This thing carries enough fire power to level a small country. High velocity guns, hell fire missiles just to name a few of its weapon systems. The main sell is it carries a modified EMP generator, capable of temporarily knocking out the enemy’s tech long enough for it to strike without being detected.”

“Kinda like what happened here,” I stated more then asked.

“Exactly like what happened here. Only Hammer didn’t know the range on the thing could encompass said small country or in this case half a state,” Skye finished, taking her laptop back.

“That’s really his defense,” Natasha scoffed.

“According to his lawyers it is,” Fury sighed coming over to join us, “Apparently he misinterpreted the range when demonstrating the EMP for his buyers. It apparently slipped his mind Stark’s new shuttle was set to fly over the practice field for both drones.”

“Both?” we all asked in unison.

“There was a second drone flying with the one that took out the Genesis flight,” Fury told us rubbing at the back of his neck, “And it gets worse. The shielding for the other drone malfunctioned and it went off script. It flew off on its own, just now crashing in to a military facility here in Kansas.”

“Not…not Fort Kirby?” Uncle Clint breathed.

“I’m afraid so.”

 Fort Kirby is a small military run research facility and weapons depot. Not one of the military’s largest and more important facilities mind you. Except for the fact that is also home to a small nuclear power facility that is thankfully far enough away from the guns to not raise any red flags. But if this thing crashed anywhere near the base it could mean serious trouble.

“What’s the situation?” Steve asked, going in to soldier mode.

“They just now got power back. Fires are broken out all over the base and research areas. Many first responders are still busy with clean up from the plane, but what units they can spare are on route. But it doesn’t look good. Base suppression teams and medical personnel are all they have to work with for now I’m afraid.”

“How long would it takes us to get there in the SUV?”

“Too long,” Fury sighed.

“Only if you drove there,” I countered before looking to Natasha. “You got your gear in there too?”

“Yes.”

“Sadly I left mine in our other car,” Uncle Clint chuckled sadly.

“That’s okay. I think Laura’s worried about you enough for one day,” Natasha assured him before looking to me, “Can you really carry that thing with Steve and me in it?”

“I held up a twelve story building one handed. What do you think?”

“I think you better go get changed,” Natasha shot back before going to the SUV and slipping in the back. The tinted windows gave her plenty of privacy to change in peace. But if I really wanted to get a look at her…

“Hey! Hey,” Skye shouted snapping her fingers at me, “Don’t even think about it.”

I narrowed my eyes at her and ran off to once again suit up. When I got back Steve was wrapping up a talk with Fury before looking at me, dressed in a similar color scheme to him and smiling appreciatively at me.

“I really do like your suit,” he told me with a bright smile.

“Back at you,” I laughed, looking to mom and smiling softly at her. She just nodded at me, understanding this is something I have to do.

“I’ve cleared your involvement with the military onsite. They welcome any help the Avengers can provide,” Fury told me.

“But I’m not an Avenger.”

“Today you are,” Steve declared looking right at me, “And if you want to be one permanently, consider it done.”

“What about Stark and the others?” I asked worriedly.

“Stark didn’t think you were real. I did. That money you saw changing hands was me winning the bet. I think it’s safe to say he’ll be okay with you joining up,” Steve answered with a warm smile.

“And if not Skyenet can always pay him another visit,” Skye declared, earning a few curious looks from everyone but me, already witnessing her playing hacker against SI’s systems and its AI watchdog numerous times.

“Ok then. Today I’m an Avenger. Tomorrow…we’ll work out the rest,” I said holding out my hand to Steve. He nodded and shook it firmly, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“Ready whenever you two are,” Natasha called out from the back window.

We nodded and Steve went over, getting in back on the other side while I moved to the rear. I waited till I got confirmation they were strapped in before lifting up the back end of the SUV. Getting a better grip underneath it, I lifted it up over my head so I could move in to the center of it. Pushing off the ground slightly, I adjusted my body so that I was lying straight. With the SUV resting on my back. It was a little awkward but it worked. I had a firm hold on the bottom to keep it level as I began flying us in the direction of the base as fast as I could.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another disaster to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the first part of this series. Next one will be when Kara meets Darcy, their third incase you didn't guess yet.

I carried them to just outside of the fort. It wasn’t hard to find. I just followed the flames and the large plume of smoke. Letting them down just as easy as I did picking them up, I stood off to the side and scanned the area with my eyes. Steve and Natasha got out and also took in the scene.

Base fire engines and a few water trucks were working hard on taking care of the main fires surrounding the armory and closing in on the chemical research facility, containing them for now. But there looked to be fires just about everywhere. Rescue crews were trying to get some scientist personnel off the roof of a building while medics looked after the burned and wounded.

“You ready for this?” Natasha asked, glancing over at me.

“Yes. This isn’t my first fire rescue.”

Steve slung his shield on to his back than led us past the gate and on to the base, heading straight for a man that looked like the general in charge.

“How can we be of service sir?” Steve asked startling the general. He was a tall broad shouldered man in camo-fatigues and a salt and pepper buzz cut. When he saw Steve he immediately stood ram rod straight, offering him a quick salute before he relaxed and looked over at me and Natasha.

“I’d appreciate any help you and your friends can give Captain. Right now we’ve got the fires contained. We’re trying to get the civilian scientists off the main building.”

As soon as he said that we heard shouting coming from a man up on the fire ladder that was being extended over to the building. A flame burst shot up out of the window in front of the ladder, causing him to lose his balance and fall off. He hit the ground hard, right in the center of a ring of fire.

“Man down,” the fire chief cried out just as a second explosion went off, blasting a hole in the wall of the armory. Some of the ammo inside began to go off, striking a few nearby soldiers.

Steve immediately went in to action, hurdling his way over and bringing his shield up to protect the firefighters as they aimed their hoses through the hole to put the fire out, while medics moved to pull the downed soldiers to safety. Looking around, trying to find a way to help I saw a large circular tower along the side of a building. An idea came to me when I saw rungs built in to it like a ladder.

“Natasha,” I called out, causing her to look over at me then to where I was pointing. She looked confused for a minute but then caught on and nodded at me.

Moving over I easily ripped it off the wall, checking it out to make sure that it was indeed hollow inside. Flames struck my sides but I didn’t even feel the heat, nor did my suit catch on fire as I brought the tube over and rested it against the side of the building like a makeshift slide.

“Go. I’ll take care of the downed man,” I told her than turned and started walking through the flames to him as Natasha climbed up the outside of the slide quickly to guide the people to it and down.

I stepped through the last of the fire until I reached the startled young officer. “Easy. I’m here to help,” I assured him in a calm tone, smiling sweetly at him as I knelt alongside him, scooping him up in to my arms and picking him up gently. I couldn’t exit the same way I entered. Not unless I wanted to fry him. So I flew us up and over the flames, much to his excitement, until I reached a nearby ambulance with an empty stretcher.

“There we go,” I said setting him down gently on to the stretcher, “Please be sure to tip your stewardess and thank you for flying Supergirl Airlines.”

The young soldier laughed softly before letting out a pained groan just as a few medics arrived. They looked at me in confusion as I ran my eyes over the man on the stretcher, using my x-ray vision to check for any injuries.

“Looks like a clean break and twisted ankle all in the right leg. You’ll be fine,” I told him, smiling softly before waving and flying off when I heard Cap call out to me. I landed beside him, thankful that at least the ammunition stopped going off. “You bellowed.”

“Natasha ordered all hoses to soak down the research facility for some reason. The fire here is still going though and could set off the rest of the ordnance,” Steve explained, “Think you can figure a way to use that water tower there?”

I looked to where he was pointing and saw a raised steel water tower standing next to what must be the barracks. I smiled and nodded then flew over and under the water tower, using my heat vision to cut it lose. Lifting it up, I carried it till I was over the armory bunker. Holding the water tower up with one hand and a shoulder, I punched a hole in the side. I than maneuvered up and moved the water tower around like a watering can, practically soaking the whole area but thankfully it worked.

“I think it’s out now,” Steve shouted, looking a little water logged as I dropped the now empty water tower container next to the armory.

“Sorry. It was kind of hard to see where I was aiming while holding it,” I offered smiling apologetically at him.

“Well regardless, I’d say we’re out of the woods for now.”

“Not yet,” Natasha declared, appearing suddenly right behind him.

“What’s the situation?” he asked calmly, turning to face her.

“Bad,” she answered, looking back at the facility for a second, “There’s a room in there filled with Beltric Acid. Normally harmless until it is heated. Then it becomes a highly corrosive vapor like cloud that can eat through anything. There’s a scientist in there working on keeping it cool, but unless we find a way to put out the rest of these fires fast. We are going to have a corrosive cloud that will destroy everything in its path. Including the nuclear facility. And if that happens…”

“We’ll have a radioactive corrosive cloud that will destroy and contaminate everything in its path,” I finished for her, “Not to mention a nuclear explosion on US soil.”

“And on top of that, the water pressure on the base is dropping by the minute,” Natasha added, “We’re gonna run out of water long before we get these fires out.”

“Perfect,” Steve sighed.

And here I thought this was going to be as easy as catching a falling plane. How was I going to stop a cloud of acid vapor that could melt through a nuclear reactor? Wait a sec…no. That wouldn’t work. Not without knowing the freezing point of the acid. But that does give me an idea about how to deal with these fires once and for all.

“I’ll be right back,” I told them than flew up and then bolted back the way we came towards Sherman’s Lake.

***

Without carrying an SUV on my back, I was able to reach the lake in a couple of minutes. Landing at the edge of it, I looked out at the same lake where I first used my powers to save people. Shaking the memory away and remembering why I came here, I took one more look around to make sure the area was clear before taking in a deep breath then exhaling long and hard. You could see my breath as I blew it across the top of the lake, slowly making it freeze over as it expanded.

If Skye was here, she’d make some lame joke about how I blow or something; so it’s a good thing she’s not here to see me use my ice breath. Though I’m sure one day she will see it and make that joke.

Once I was certain I had a large enough sheet of ice for my plan to work, I let up on my ice breath and bent down to take hold of the ice covering. Lifting it up and flying up at the same time, I quickly rearranged myself so I was flying straight while carrying and pushing the large oval like thick sheet of ice.

The flight back took a little longer, but I could soon see the fort in sight. Flying higher until I was right over the fort, the sheet of ice looking like it would be more than enough to cover the whole base, I prepared to enact my plan.

“Look out below,” I shouted, causing those that didn’t see me coming earlier to look up in astonishment.

I let go of the ice and let it fall down to the base, hitting the center of it with a quick heat vision blast to help it melt faster. It wasn’t long before it started cracking and broke apart, melting under the heat of the remaining fires until it was nothing more than cold rain blanketing the whole area. The soldiers whooped and hollered as they tossed their heads back and let the rain cool them off as well as douse the remaining fires. They seemed to be all died out by the time I landed beside Steve and Natasha.

“Which rescue did you like better, number one or number two?” I asked him jokingly.

Steve laughed and came up, placing a hand on my shoulder in a friendly comradery like way. “Both were equally impressive. Great job kid, but don’t get cocky,” he answered smirking at me.

My eyes went wide as I tried really hard not to laugh out loud. Looking over at Natasha, I could see she was having an equally hard time maintaining her composure.

“Did Captain America just adlib Star Wars at me?” I asked her seriously.

“We watched the entire original trilogy one night at the Tower. Since then he and the rest of the guys have been sneaking in their favorite phrases whenever they get the chance.”

“You should see the new Avenger Tower and join us for movie night. Tony has his own private screening room,” Steve offered.

He already gave me a formal invitation to join the team. I guess this was his way of enticing me to accept. Though with Natasha and my other bondmate apparently living at the Tower that should be enticement enough for me.

I smiled as the general came over and began thanking us. Some of the other soldiers and firefighters came over and also began shaking our hands and thanking us for the help. Not one of them looked at me like I was a freak or a monster or evil. They smiled happily at me, thanking me and telling me how cool they thought some of my actions were. They even asked a few questions here and there. Part of me was relieved that they weren’t looking on me in fear; while another part couldn’t help but think this was going to go a long way in showing the military and everyone else that I’m just here to help. If having Captain America and probably SHIELD vouch for me, as well as the two big rescues I was a part of didn’t prove I’m not the next alien threat the world had to deal with, I don’t know what will.

 I hope it doesn't come down to me having to save the earth from a killer asteroid. That might be a tough one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about the asteroid there was a hat tip to Kara's first big save from Superman the Animated Series. Gotta love those DC animated series huh :)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for Kara's costume is based on Man of Steel, as is most of her origin in this. I liked the movie and premise, sue me :P


End file.
